


Beg For Mercy

by GoddessOfSin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Consent, Cum Swallowing, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Glove Kink, Kissing, Licking, Love, Loving Sex, Marking, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nail scratches, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Prepping, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, big dick, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSin/pseuds/GoddessOfSin
Summary: The king and his right-hand man, handle more than council behind that famous R.A.D door, sometimes from dawn to dusk if it so pleases them. If you're curious, open the door, if you believe you can handle what happens next.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Diavolo/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 319





	Beg For Mercy

In all of the worlds they could have ended up in, this was the one—the irony of being in Devildom when right now it felt **divine**. What else could they describe it as? Diavolo’s large hands rested gently on their hips, not guiding them to move. In fact, they desired to ride him as he sat in his chair. The area they were at was a mess. Papers had scattered along the top of the desk and the floor.

Lucifer sat on the edge of the desk beside them, observing their other half’s expression. He found it adorable how they wanted to ride their king all on their own. Their cheeks flushed in embarrassment and desire as clear as water. Yet, they kept going determined. 

It wasn’t easy as the king’s cock was the farthest thing from small, though not surprising considering how massive of a man he was already on the outside. All the prep only meant some extra fun for the two men. “I find it charming,” Lucifer started, his fingers playing with the hair at the back of their lover’s head, tickling their neck with his fingers slightly. “How much our lover is willing to take.”

“Exceeding expectations. Only the norm for our top student, no?” Diavolo smirked as his hands slid up and his teeth tugged on his sweethearts nipples, one by one till they begged him to stop. “No need to hold my cock so tightly love, we’re far from being done tonight.” Lucifer leaned over, licking at their ear, sucking it and moving lower to enjoy their cries better. 

Diavolo sighed as his head rested on the back of the chair. Lucifer stepped back and reached his gloved hand into their partner’s hair and tugged backwards, with a firm but gentle grip. His stern expression was getting their lover’s lower half to tighten around Diavolo’s cock, making him grunt. And as his teeth clenched together, his eyes opened, and he caught sight of their lover. 

Unable to withhold his hunger, he lifted them both up, and they laid back on the desk beside Lucifer. Diavolo attached his mouth to his partner beneath him, their hands searched for ground and found his, wrapping them together as he took all the control and fucked them till their body shook and their voice cried out the sweetest song. 

They panted heavily, parted eyelids trying to center themselves from the vibrations still pulsing through them. “Allow me,” Lucifer said gently, pouring a glass of water and helping them up into his arms. He pressed the cup to his lips first, taking in the water before parting his lover’s mouth to quench their dry throat. “What a mess you’ve made over yourself.” Lucifer grinned as his fingers trailed droplets of water that fell. Lucifer’s eyes froze for a simple second at the boldness of his human. 

They were always in awe of that dual colour, and normally they shined with a hint of red under the dark top. Other times in the right lighting, they took on a colder tone, a shade of purple filling them. “You’re beautiful, Lucy…” The words caused his narrowed eyes to shake, and he swallowed. 

In a momentarily time of clarity, their lover took his gloved hand into their own and brought it to their mouth. They wrapped their tongue around a single digit while eyeing the men wearing it with pleading eyes. “You…” a single word escaped his lips before the chilly air embraced his hand, and his glove dropped. 

“Tsk.” He clicked his tongue in frustration. His other hand lifting their chin for better access to have his way with them until he decided he was satisfied. “You aren’t done, why did you stop?” He carried them over to the full couch where he rested them in front of him, his hand waiting at their lips. “Undress me, or I’ll punish you instead of rewarding you first.” His eyes lingered on the whip, where he had left it at the start of their time together. 

They bit their lip before following through. The right-hand always came prepared for anything. “What if I want both?” They asked teasingly before pulling his finger in their mouth, looking up at him, taking their time to remove this glove so they could watch his reaction. “Master.” They spoke softly as the glove dropped between them. He licked his lips before uprooting them into his lap, taking their hands in his to undo his tie.

“Keep going, or do you not want your master to bestow you his appreciation for your efforts?” Diavolo chuckled from overlooking them, his arm resting on the other while he used the free hand to hold his chin. His lover looked over to him momentarily before sliding their hands to opposite sides on Lucifer to remove his jacket. 

They licked their lips in anticipation, wanting to hurry but they’d be in trouble if they didn’t obey. With each button free, they could now touch Lucifer’s chest, stroking his soft skin excited them. “To think merely that gets you happy,” He drew their hand and grounded it to the bulge yet to be relieved. “What ever will you do when I give you this?”

“Beg for it.” They answered hastily, and Lucifer delivered a sharp breath while Diavolo walked closer. The clank of Lucifer’s belt distracted neither of them as Diavolo claimed their lover’s lips before Lucifer brought their head to his zipper. They stirred, and their thighs rubbed against Lucifer’s as their passion pooled. They weren’t being touched, and they felt already too close. They pressed their lips against the cloth preventing his cock from filling them and dragged their tongue upwards as they eyed him. 

The hunger, the fight to keep a beast at bay were all noticeable in his eyes. It made them proud, but they couldn’t wait any longer, and so they pulled the zipper down and glanced up at him. He curled his fingers in strands of their hair, as he used the other hand to push down the garment left. “Turn around,” Lucifer demanded. 

Diavolo advanced, and his lover instantly gathered what scene they had in mind. “Take it when you’re ready.” He said kindly.

“And once you do, you better make your king cum.” Lucifer’s order came with a chill, making their spine shiver as they pressed a simple kiss to their king’s member while slowly pushing back on Lucifer’s. 

From there, time seemed to alternate between moving remarkably fast as if you couldn’t wrap your brain around it and so slow, every sound, every touch, felt like an explosion that left you barely hanging on. They refused to give in as long as they could, being filled so fully was dangerously good. They held onto Diavolo’s hips as they swirled their tongue around him, their jaw was becoming sore, but yet even that kept them going.

He exhaled a deep, rumble from his chest, his eyes closing shut as he bit his lip. He dropped his hands to his sides, then reached for his lover’s face, holding them as tenderly as he could not too hurt them as he came, and then subtracting one hand to drift back to pump what remained.

They gasped as Diavolo released their lips from his cock, his essence gliding underneath their bottom lip. “So pretty,” He laughed as his hand extended to stroke their cheek. “Isn’t that correct, Lucifer?” They fell forward, their hands hitting the plush fabric as they felt Lucifer filling them again, his pants no longer needed. Those very well-fitting pants were stained, and his lover questioned if they could be worn again. The men had made such a mess of them after all.

From behind their lover, Lucifer returned a similar expression. He adjusted his body to fit better against theirs, bringing his teeth to their ear and nipping it as he eyed his lord. The slight whine that came from the sudden movement didn’t get overlooked, making both men grin.

“You’re so sensitive.” Lucifer murmured, a chuckle following.

They whined once more when he used his thighs to thrust himself into them unexpectedly. “I-It’s too much.” They answered truthfully—though not going as far as to say they wanted to stop. They didn’t, and they wanted so, so, so, much more from their lovers. “You’ve made me cum four times already…”

Diavolo hummed at the number, “Far too low of a score, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Only you, my lord, could make such a wrong proper again.” Lucifer reckoned, “Surely, you agree with me, darling?” With a swift action, they felt their back rock with Lucifer’s chest while he kept them up, his lips marking their neck while urging them to keep their eyes on their lord.

“Yes… Yes, _sir_.” Their thighs quivered as he held them together. “My king… My _king_.” Overwhelmed by the pleasure surging them, tears gathered at the edges of their eyes, a few sliding down, unable to hold against the intense, deep, and sensual movements. Diavolo leaned over, his tongue extending to his partner’s cheek, licking it up.

“Drawback gradually,” He instructed, “It’s such a beautiful sight to see when they think you’re going to leave them empty.” Diavolo’s lips curved as his subjects together moaned, each different, but oh so delicious. Lucifer kept himself as concentrated as possible; silently, his pleasure was known and easy to see if you understood him. While their lover was more vocal and unable, fortunately for them, to keep quiet. “Now, make sure to push back; make them feel your cock so deep inside them they can’t catch their breath.”

Lucifer didn’t tend to appreciate orders unless it came from his king. Their lover could feel how happy he was to oblige them, their words not able to form as his member bulged a tad fuller at the terms their king enjoyed far too much to give out. Now their other half, a rare exception to Diavolo’s throne, especially considering their nature of being human.

“You feel how badly he yearns for you?” Diavolo asked though he didn’t anticipate an answer. “Throbbing as he fills you, again and again. Do you feel every centimetre of him inside you, dear?’ Diavolo raised their soulmates chin, gazing into their hazy eyes, lost in a world of sinful pleasure. His thumb dropped, resting on their bottom lip for a moment until their lover’s tongue lapped at it till he pressed it further inside their mouth.

After teasing their mouth—his index and his middle finger outlined their lips. “Keep your eyes open, my love, focus on us.” Diavolo donned a haughty expression as he dished out additional praise and orders.

 **No one defies the king after all.**  
  
Lucifer muffled a moan in their lover’s neck, the satisfaction was reaching its high, and so his teeth sank into them. In the brief seconds, their eyes weren’t rolling to the back of their head, and they saw their soon to be king’s member hardened, always ready their king was—they thought to themselves. “Keep going till you cum Lucifer, do not stop.” Their lover gasped at the intensity Lucifer switched on, holding their arms back while very precisely pounding into them without a single second of pause.

It was thrilling, rough, primal. They felt free and, most importantly loved, that the two men with them spoiled them without hesitation. With each unhinged thrust, they could barely comprehend the words Diavolo uttered. It all molded together as their voice echoed into the room, their body unwilling to deny. The intensity of the orgasm made their head fall forward, mouth agape. They were breathing so heavy the room seemed to spin while the spasms kept going as Lucifer moved. His hands lowered, roaming up his partner’s chest nails digging into them and leaving red marks that would take days to fade away.

“Give it all to them, Lucy,” Diavolo whispered to his friend. Their lover never even registered Diavolo caressing their hair while he gave his final order to his right-hand man. Not until Lucifer found release minutes later. The warmth filled them and slipped downward.

Lucifer’s body relaxed, and he lowered him and them to the carpet. He ran a hand through his sweaty locks as he got his breath. His king peered down at them both, entertained. His ruby eyes were shining dangerously brighter than ever as time moved forward between the three of them. They spent the next hour or so resting and cleaning up while taking turns catering to their happy lover, all curled up on the couch.  
  
As everything returned to a state of perfection in Lucifer’s eyes, Diavolo headed over to their lover. He lowered himself pressing a gentle kiss to their forehead. “What should we do with you?” He wondered out loud, as his heart thumped in his chest. “How lucky of a king I am to be blessed with two treasures.” He dropped his jacket over their exhausted body before scooping them up with a laugh and Lucifer close behind. 

He rested their heads together briefly before an idea struck him as they headed down his castle’s hall. “I think next time the throne room would be perfect. What do you think?” Diavolo looked down to see their lover’s sleeping face, clinging onto him with a blissful expression. 

“We’ll save it for your coronation, _hmm_?” Lucifer suggested as they entered Diavolo’s bedroom. 

“ **A wonderful way to start my reign.** ” He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This game is very fun, I'm enjoying playing every day. It was really nice to write after so long, made me feel less useless hah! I truly hope you enjoyed, I tried very hard to make it a worthwhile read! Much love.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [TheWeatheredWarrior/GoddessOfSin](http://theweatheredwarrior.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to let me know what you thought! It means the world. xoxo


End file.
